A Typical Teenager That is Genetically Engineered
by Bethica
Summary: Its about 16 year old Max and in her teen years like high school, the main plot, is about Max has to find who killed her 'friend', because the cops labeled it as suicide, Max knows it wasn't suicide, she must find the killer
1. Default Chapter

A Typical Teenager That Is Genetically Engineered  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belong to James Cameron and Fox. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment  
  
A/N: This fanfic is when Max was 15-16 years old; trying to fit in the human world and this is Pre-Season 1. And this is MY WAY how Max was able to fit into the world, like a 15-16 year old. The character Joe, Kyle, Clay, Natalia, and Claire belongs to me. And the setting is in Montana  
  
~*~  
  
*2016*  
  
"Max!" cried her foster mother, outside her bedroom door  
  
Max was already awake, when her foster mother is calling her, because she Max thinks she has Shark DNA, allows her not to sleep a lot, she and Jondy has Shark DNA. "I wonder what school will be like, since today is the first day of school, I wonder high school will be like," she said to herself, as she was putting on her black boots on. Max walks over to her mirror and looks at herself, wearing blue jean pants a black t-shirt; "Looking good" she smiles in front of the mirror.  
  
"Max!" said her foster mother, calling again  
  
"I'm coming!" as she yelled in her room, Max puts her hair down, covering her barcode, so no one knows she has a tattoo and she being hunted from Manticore after the '09 escape. Her foster family doesn't know she has a tattoo the back of her neck, when Max usually in the family's pool or whatever, Max has to cover the barcode, so know one won't ask questions, then her foster dad wants it removed, then like two weeks later is pops up and he probably would go ballistic, her foster parents goes ballistic at her, because she likes to steal and sell the stolen items at the black market, she goes to the black market to get this drug not really called Typrothan, a amino acid, this food supplement/drug helps take care of her seizures, X5's are common to get seizures and this stuff works the best.  
  
Max walks over to her bedroom door and opens the door, she starts to walk down the wooden stairs and she enters the kitchen, "Finally," said her foster mother, she is about 30 years old, blonde hair, blue eyes, she wears black pants and white tank top, she is a mother of 2 kids, both 18, and they are guys, not a good thing when Max goes into heat, due to her feline DNA, one time Max had to hide herself in a closet, to keep away from the men, it didn't help, she broke the hinges on the door down and her foster father starts to yell at her and what she did, she couldn't tell no one, because she can't tell her foster family that she is genetically engineered and was made in a lab, created to be the perfect soldier, if she tells them, they will probably sent her to the nut house, not a good thing, especially when Manticore is hunting her down.  
  
Joe sitting at the table is eating is Pop Tart, the blue berry flavor with yogurt, "Hey Maxie"  
  
When Max heard that name, she starts to have a flash-back when she was at Manticore, her older 'sibling' X5-599, Zack, use to call her that, when during the night time, when its lights out, he use to call her that, when Ben, X5-493, use to tell these fantastic stories like what is like outside in the world and why we were here. Her flash-back fades really quickly, when her foster mother is calling her, "Max?"  
  
Max looks at her, "Oh sorry" she walks over to the toaster and puts her Pop Tart into the toaster and she pushes the handle down.  
  
"Looks, like she is out to lunch again," said Kyle  
  
"Yeah, you doing that really often, what's on ya mind?" said Joe, cracking up laughing  
  
Max hates the two, because they are wise guys and jerks, sometimes she wish to punch them or beat the living daylights out of them, but she can't, because she will end up hurting them and she needs to fit in, like when she was 9 years old, living with her foster sister, her foster father use to beat them up, like everyday, he does it most of the time when he is drunk, that guy was a pure alcoholic, sometimes Max wants to beat him up, since she is stronger than him and more lethal, but she couldn't she has to fit in, but one time she stand up to him and he smacked her right across the face, she still in fact remembers that.  
  
Max sees the pop tart, jumping out of the toaster, meaning it is hot and ready to eat, Max pick it up, as it was burning hot, she didn't mind feeling the pain, because she is use to it, most it is from Manticore and to living with a alcoholic. Max puts her pop tart on a paper towel and she picks it up and she starts to eat it.  
  
"Guys, the bus, will be here, in ten minutes, and I don't want you to be late for your first day of school, especially you Max," said her foster father  
  
"Joe, let's have a bet, after the first couple classes, Max will be sent to the headmaster's office"  
  
"Deal," said Joe smiling, "Last time, I won the bet, that Max was going to get into trouble at the middle school and guess what she did, because she started a fight with the most popular girl and end up breaking her beautiful nose"  
  
Max finishes chewing her food and swallows it, "It was self defense and she started the fight, not me, I was minding my own business" Max stands up, "I'm going to wait for the bus"  
  
"Ok, do you got your binder, paper, and pencil?" said her foster mother  
  
"Yeah, its all in my bag," she nods and she heads to the front door and she opens the white door and walks out, she is waiting for the bus to come. Two minutes later Kyle and Joe walks out of the house and the two is surrounding her, "What do you want? Your crowding my space area"  
  
"So what, when we get to high school, I don't want you to look at me or talk to me"  
  
"Awwww, I don't want to ruin your reputation, with a foster sister that likes to cause trouble"  
  
"Yeah, if you do, I will pop you one"  
  
Max starts to laugh, "Haha" she backs up away from them with open arms in the air, "Feel free, go on ahead" Max stops talking and she sees the yellow bus coming down the street and went to an automatic stop, as it stops in front of her house. Max pushed past her two foster brothers, she almost knocks them down and she went up to the bus and sat next to a shy 15 year old boy, named Clay. "Hi"  
  
He looks at her and turns away at the window, "Hi" Clay, doesn't really like to talk a lot, because in school he doesn't know how to start a conversation, the problem is, he is into sci-fi and a lot of sci-fi related stuff and the guys are into girls and money.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
Kyle and Joe walks onto the bus, and heard, Max's voice, "His name is Clay, the weirdest person you will ever meet"  
  
"Joe, did you last time, beat the crap out of him and left him in the middle of no where, for days?"  
  
"Yeah, I totally remember that, if that geek tries to talk to me again, this is something her won't ever regret"  
  
After hearing what Kyle said, in what Joe did to Clay, anger was filling up deep inside of her, "Don't listen to those jerks, if they ever lay a figure on you, I will lay the smack down on them"  
  
Clay turns around and looks at Max, he and smiles, "Thanks"  
  
"Did I hear what I just heard?" said Joe, sitting on the other side of the bus, in the same row, where Max and Clay are sitting at.  
  
"Yes you did, she gonna lay the smack down on us," he starts to crack up laughing, "We will take her down in a heart beat, before she can act," he is wrong, because Max can take him down in like 10 seconds or less, because Max is a genetically engineered super soldier with feline DNA, that gives her special ablities. Max rolls her eyes at the two and she looks at Clay, "Nice name, I'm Max"  
  
"Cool name" he wants to start to talk to this girl, because she seems friendly and cool around him, but he doesn't know what to talk about, because he never really talk to girls a lot, and he might say the random stuff that isn't related onto the topic or his voice might squeak, "So, what do you like to do?" he said softly, hopefully Max could hear him.  
  
"I don't know, I like hanging around the town and check out the sci-fi books," she didn't say really much, because she spends half the day, especially at night, robbing places, she likes that, but she can't mention that, because she will get into trouble and then they ask her millions of questions, and its not a good thing when you're a Manticore refuge and is a bit different from average humans.  
  
He smiles at her and he sort of perk up a bit, "You like sci-fi too?"  
  
"Yeah, it kind of interest me, thinking how cool if there were like part humans and part human"  
  
"Same thing too," he pauses for a moment, like this girl is the perfect one for me, that likes sci-fi as well, "So what classes do you have? And what lunch do you have?"  
  
Max could tell he likes her, she can hear, Joe and Kyle in the backround giggling and watching Max talking to Clay, "I have English with Mr. Smith, Biology with Mr. Mack, US History with Ms. Faye, P.E. with Mr. Thomas, and Art with Ms. Flip, and for lunch, I have 3rd lunch"  
  
He froze for a moment, he has all the same classes as her and he is third lunch too. This is kind of werid in way, a girl he likes, that has the same interests, who also has the same classes as him and has the same lunch period. "Whoa"  
  
"Somebody is in love with Maxie!" hollered Kyle, "And its Clay!" the other teenagers start to crack up laughing, cause no one likes Clay, they like to torment him and make fun of him, the always do ever since elementary school.  
  
"I think you should not talk to me," said Clay  
  
"Why?" she thinks for a moment, "Don't listen to those idiots, just ignore them or stand up to them"  
  
"I tried once and was ended in the hospital, by your brother Kyle"  
  
"If he tries anything, or anyone touches you, they have to go through me first"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really"  
  
"Ummm, can you be my friend?"  
  
Max doesn't speak for a moment, because she doesn't know what a 'friend' is, she is afraid, if she ask him, what is a friend, he would think she from some planet, but she has to ask, even though what people might say in the bus, including her two foster brothers, "What's a friend?"  
  
"Oh, you never had one?"  
  
"You can say that, let's say, I'm mostly an outcast"  
  
"Um, a friend is, is like trusting each other and do stuff together, like fun stuff, and bunch of other stuff and there is a best friend when the two totally trust each other, that would tell the person like almost anything that is highly secretive and the other person won't tell"  
  
"Cool, let's be friends" Max pause for a moment, she doesn't like the sound of 'best friends' because telling your best friend about the deep and darkest secret, if she and Clay becomes best friends, he would probably will ask, and she won't feel right, because if she tells her best friend in what she really is, she doesn't know how they will act, but if it was Clay, he would probably think it would be cool, "Sounds like fun"  
  
"Um, Max, when we walk to our first class, can you come with me, some of the guys, at the school likes to beat me up"  
  
"Sure thing"  
  
He smiles at her, "Thank you"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
Twenty minutes, the bus stops in front of the large school and the bus driver opens the door and the teenagers starts to pour out of the bus, finally Max and Clay walks out of the bus and they head up to the large double doors and they enter the high school, this is going to be like an adventure to Max, because this is a whole new world to her.  
  
(Chapter 2 coming up soon, but don't know when)  
  
(Also please read & review) 


	2. A Day At School

Her Classes  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belong to James Cameron and Fox. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Clay, Joe, Kyle, Claire, Natalia, and Shane belongs me, I may put new characters into the fic later  
  
~*~  
  
Max walks down the endless halls, she sees hundreds of students and teachers walking up and down the halls and to their destination, she is kind of use to this, because it sort of reminded her of Manticore, because lots of transgenics walks down the halls and going to their designations along with the guards and soldiers.  
  
"I wonder where Mr. Smith class is, man, this school is large"  
  
"Yeah" Max lifts her head and she sees couple of floors, around this high school. This building is also a high school and a college, "I hope we don't get lost"  
  
"Yeah, that would stink"  
  
Max looks at Clay, he is being himself, not so shy shy type of person, which he is, he is probably shy around large group of people and not knowing what to talk about, "You seem outgoing type of guy"  
  
"I am, but not in groups, I get really really nervous, if I say the wrong thing, people might laugh"  
  
"I won't"  
  
"True and also you're my friend, friends don't laugh at their friend, when the friend gets made fun of" Clay sees his English class ahead, "There's our class, we better hurry, before the late bell rings" Clay starts to run a bit, but not really fast, Max starts to nod and she starts to run down the halls with Clay, finally the two made to class, just in time, as they entered the classroom, the bell rang. Max sees only two seats left in the back and they headed to their seats and sit down.  
  
Mr. Smith goes over to the classroom door and closes it shut, "Now, class, before we start to do actual school work, first we want to introduce ourselves to each other and to a couple of student teachers, I will go first, my name is TJ Smith" He picked the girl in the front of the class and each student will give their names out by each row.  
  
After ten minutes, they finally reach to Max and Clay, "I'm Max Freeman"  
  
"I'm Clay Johnson"  
  
"Good, so we now know everyone's names," he claps his hands, and he looks at the male student teacher, "Mr. Simmons, please pass out a book called The Great Gatsby to each of the student and Ms. Tasha, please pass out each student a piece of white lined paper, and thank god, we have plenty, since right after the pulse" The two student teachers nod their heads and begin to pass out a books to each student and a piece of white lined paper. "Ok, class, I want you to write 10 things, of what you think this book might be about, there is no right or wrong answers."  
  
Max takes out her pencil out and begin to write her name on top of the paper and she numbered each line from 1-10. She thinks for a moment and began to write some stuff, of what this book might be about. For about 20 minutes she came up with one thing, and the other 9 stuff she can't think of anything, because her mind went almost blank, the thing she wrote in what this book might be about, is a guy named Gatsby thinks he is so great. Maybe that's why the author called this book The Great Gatsby.  
  
"Class, put down your pen and pencils down, so I can collect your papers," said Mr. Smith  
  
Max puts down her pencil down on the desk and waits for Mr. Smith can take her paper, while the wait, she looks around at the walls and she is staring at each photo, while she is staring at it, she is automatic memorizing it, due to photographic memory, allows her to remember anything that she comes in contact with, that is why she can easily remember her past and can remember every single detail in what the place looks like and what happens.  
  
As Mr. Smith finally grabs Max paper and he looks at it for a minute and he looks down at her, "Is that all you can do?"  
  
She nods her head, "Yeah, my mind is completely blank, I never read novels in my life"  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
"No, most of my school year in the past that I was absent, a lot, I can get sick easily, I have this very rare disease"  
  
"Oh I see" The bell rang, "Class dismiss" Mr. Smith leaves the room, for a bathroom visit  
  
"Max, can I speak to you?" said Mr. Simmons  
  
"Sure, what about?" Max has no clue, why he wants to talk to her, she did nothing wrong, maybe this teacher is probably suspicious about her or maybe he is working with Manticore, as Max thought of that, a shiver ran down her spine.  
  
Clay looks at Max, "I will see you in Bio" Clay gets out of his chair and walks out of the class and he heads to his Biology class.  
  
"I see a bottle, shape form in your pocket; can you tell me what it is?"  
  
Max takes it out and he looks at it, "Ah, medicine, goes to the nurse's office; we don't allow medicine on campus floors, because of different reasons"  
  
"Um, it's not a drug, it's a food supplement"  
  
"Same thing, just go to the nurse's office"  
  
Max deep down, can't take her food supplement/drug to the nurses office, because this stuff is worth a lot, and you can only get it at a black market, this stuff cost in the thousands, there is also way, to get it, is to take it out of a hospital, Max won't rob a hospital, she might feel stupid, robbing a hospital, but if she really needs it and if the black market doesn't have any in stock, she has no choice. If she goes to the nurses office and hands the nurse the pills, she would easily know that these stuff is hard to come by and her only knowledge is getting it from hospitals, then the nurse will call the headmaster and assume Max is like a drug addict, for food supplement, then everyone will go crazy, and Max will end up have to use her enhanced ablities. Right now, Max feels stupid, she should of put them in her bag, but no she put it in her pants pocket and whatever large or huge object, you can see what the object is, by looking at the shape of it, "I can't" she looks up at Mr. Simmons.  
  
"Why?" He takes a seat beside her  
  
"I can't tell you, you won't understand"  
  
"I will understand, if you tell me"  
  
"It controls my seizures, if I don't have it on me, something might happen to be really bad, in almost less than 5 minutes"  
  
"What happens?"  
  
"A fever with the temperature of 104.2," its not really high, because an average transgenic, temperature is 101.8 (I think), "Then, I if I don't take this medicine right away or people will try to give me meds that won't help, I get into a comatose state, then die, it can happen really quickly"  
  
"Oh, I won't tell anyone about this, but hide it at all times, because I can get into big trouble, so do you, your free to go, let me write a pass to your next class" He takes out a piece of paper and begins to write, 'Max Freeman to Biology w/ Mr. Mack, then he writes the time, which is 9:10am, then he finally writes his name Mr. Simmons, in cursive writing. He hands the pass to Max, "Here" Max takes it and she stands up and she nods her head and she leaves the room and she heads to her Biology class.  
  
Max walks into the class and she hands Mr. Mack, the paper, "Take your seat, next to Shane" Max nods and she sits down on blue chair, right next to Shane, the most popular guy in the school, due to he is the quarterback to the football team, he is good looking, and he is rebellious.  
  
Shane looks at Max, "Hi, I'm Shane"  
  
Max looks at him and she couldn't resist how good looking he is and he is really hott looking, and she not in heat, not yet only in a couple of months or so, "Max"  
  
"Nice name," Shane whispers to Max, as the Mr. Mack, was ready to speak to the class.  
  
"Class, today we will be studying DNA and genetic engineering, for 3 weeks we will be studying it and we will be studying our own DNA, if the super attendant of the school and the school system and district will allow this to happen."  
  
Max doesn't like that sound of studying her own DNA, this is not good stuff, because her DNA is highly different, because she is the only kid in the class to have Feline DNA, and what if the teacher takes a sample out of her DNA and looks at her, she probably has to skip class for 3 weeks, then she has to end up making it up, or she has an excuse, like a note from her foster mother, but she has to write it, no one will know that will be her hand writing, because she is sneaky and get away things easily.  
  
"I hate needles!" cried a student, in the back, "For that part give me an F!"  
  
Max think that sounds like a good idea, then her foster parents will sooner or later will find out the grade, because in this school, they tell each subject or little work, what grade they give out, because the teachers nowadays doesn't trust the students.  
  
"Before doing THAT part, we have to study the letters and how DNA is made and formed, this is like the basic part we need to study about DNA, mRNA ect, that is for last" He goes over to the chalkboard, "Ok, tell me the letters on the DNA, everyone should know this" Natalia rises her hand, "Yes Natalia?"  
  
"Its A, T, C, G"  
  
"Excellent" He wrote the four letters on the board, "Anyone else, beside Natalia?" He looks around, there are no known hands, "Um, Max, can you give us anything about DNA?"  
  
Max knows a lot, because of Manticore, "The form of the DNA is a spiral staircase and it looks like a twisted ladder, also the two forms of this stuff to create the ladder along with A pairing up to T and C pairing up to G, you need phosphate group, I think and a sugar group"  
  
"Wow, excellent, you like science?"  
  
"Yeah," not really though, she doesn't like science, but she knows about DNA and genetic engineering, because she is fact one, made in the lab and is genetically engineered.  
  
"Show off," said Natalia in the back, she glares at Max, full of evil, like I hate her, I hope she doesn't become the teacher's favorite. Max heard that girl's rude sarcastic tone of voice, she just ignores it.  
  
"Ok, let's do a worksheet and whoever you sit beside, you gotta pair up"  
  
Shane looks at Max, "I'm guessing you're my partner, so I will relax and you do the work" he smiles and grins at her.  
  
"Yea, whatever" Max picks up her pencil and waits for the teacher to pass out the worksheet to each group.  
  
"Each student will have to be a part of this worksheet, one will write and the other will explain to the writer what to write, and two rules, no helping the other groups or copying the other group's work. Then you will get a big fat F"  
  
"I will be the speaker and you will be the writer," said Shane, "Ok, write.."  
  
Many minutes gone by and the bell rang, each class has gone by so fast, now its P.E. class. Max walks into the gymnasium and sits down on the bleachers waiting for the gym teacher to appear and tell them rules and what should wear to P.E. class. Clay sits beside Max, "School is such a blast"  
  
"Yea"  
  
Shane walks into the gymnasium and he sees Max, "Hey Max" He goes over to her, "Looks like we are in the same class" he sees Clay, "Hey, is this loser bothering you?"  
  
"No he isn't"  
  
"Ok cool, if he is, just tell me"  
  
"I think I can handle myself, but thanks for the offer," Max hates how people is treating Clay very harshly; she wonders why they do that.  
  
Shane walks up the stairs of the bleachers and he sees couple of girls walking into the gymnasium, "Hey girls! I saved a spot, just for you" They all smiled and ran up the bleachers and sit all around Shane, "Take it easy, one at a time"  
  
Max rolls her eyes and mutters something under her breath, "Pig" she hopefully no one didn't hear that especially Shane. A 60 year old P.E. teacher walks into the class, "Ok, I will hand out each paper about the rules about this class and you must follow" she hands out each paper to each student, "Wow, what a small class, 2 males and 5 females"  
  
"Sounds nice," said Shane, "Good for the guys, except Clay, except he not a guy" Shane starts to crack up laughing. Clay stands up and runs out of the gymnasium. "Somebody is acting like a baby"  
  
"Oh great, can someone get him?"  
  
"I will" Max stands up and she hurries out of the gymnasium, she sees Clay leaning against the wall, "Hey, its ok, he's a jerk"  
  
"I don't understand why people make fun of me"  
  
"What is the problem or issue that they are teasing you for?"  
  
"I can't tell you, its private," he takes a deep breath, "you probably think I'm crazy and won't talk to me"  
  
"Tell me, I can keep secrets" She puts her hand on his shoulder and he looks up at her, "You can tell me anything and I would understand"  
  
"I can't" He walks back to the gymnasium and he enters the room. Max wish he could tell her what is wrong, she could almost understand anything. She follows him and the students are shooting hoops.  
  
The P.E. teacher walks up to Max, "Is he ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I think, he doesn't want to talk about it though, I think he needs some kind of help, like a guidance counselor, he's been almost been made fun of since he was young" Max watches him, sitting on the bleachers, watching everyone shooting hoops, "I wish I can figure out what is wrong with him."  
  
"Oh, I feel bad" The P.E. teacher walks away  
  
Max wants to help Clay, but don't know really know what to do. Shane walks over to Max, "Hey Maximum, hey I like that name, do you?" Max isn't really paying attention to him, "Hello? Earth to Max"  
  
Max looks at Shane, "Oh sorry"  
  
"Wanna shoot hoops with me?"  
  
"Sure" Shane walks over to the nearest hoop and Max follows, Shane throws the basketball to Max and she catches it quickly, like a blink of an eye. Max thinks for a moment, its only basketball, just pretend to be normal. Max looks at the hoop and she throws the ball and causing it to miss, she did it on purpose, because in everything from sports to guns she has good aim. Max doesn't like guns, because it kills people like during the '09 escape, Lydecker shot and killed Eva and Jack getting killed as well, the shooter was probably a Manticore guard.  
  
"I think you need a few pointers" Shane walks over to Max; he starts to give out pointer and tips how to make the perfect shot, she nods her head. Shane walks over to the ground and he retrieves the ball and he throws it back to Max, "Remember what I taught you" Max throws the ball and it automatic went right through the hoop and the wall of the basketball thingy, the glass kinda crack. Shane backs up and hears it cracking; "Oh crap" he gets out of the way, so does Max. "Max, don't through it so hard" as he blames it on Max.  
  
The bell rang and sound wave of it, caused the glass to break, "I didn't do it" said Max very quickly.  
  
"Its ok, accidents happen, it's the stupid school system, they were suppose to get the non-breakable glass, but no, they got glass, I will call the janitor, you guys can get to your next class"  
  
Max nods, so does everyone else and they all leave the gymnasium and they head to their classes, each student in the gym class, has different classes or the same classes, it all depends on their schedule.  
  
Max heads to her Art class, and sees Clay walking into the class, along with Shane and her foster brother Kyle. Kyle looks at Max, "I'm surprise you haven't got into trouble"  
  
Shane looks at Kyle, "She a troublemaker?"  
  
"Yeah, last year at her old school, she was nearly kicked out, by pulling down the fire alarm system and she also punched the most popular girl"  
  
"My kind of girl" he starts to grin at her, "So has she got into trouble, from the cops?"  
  
"Nope, she sneaky, watches out"  
  
"Oh I would, so is she dateable?"  
  
"Yup, she 15, turning 16 soon"  
  
"Nice" he looks at Clay, "I need him to get out of the picture, looks like he is falling in love with my girl"  
  
"Class, draw a picture of what your feelings is at the moment, and try to keep it appropriate"  
  
Each student takes a piece of white paper and begins to draw what there feelings is. Max is drawing of a happy girl, helping people. Clay is drawing a picture of committing suicide. Kyle is drawing picture of woman. Shane is drawing a picture of him and Max, and I wouldn't explain what he is really drawing about. Each student is basically expressing about themselves.  
  
As an hour pass, the bell rang and class is over, "Finally!" said Shane, as he crumbles up the paper and rips it up and threw it into the waste basket. "See ya" Shane walks out of the classroom and he exits the building, that's because the art class is at the entrance of the building.  
  
Clay stands up and leaves the classroom and Max follows him, "I will walk you home"  
  
"Ok cool" Clay crumbles the paper and threw it to the waste basket and he misses it.  
  
"Let's get an ice cream or coffee, so we can talk about stuff, like what your into"  
  
"Ok cool, I would really like that"  
  
(Chapter 3 coming up) 


	3. Murder or Suicide?

Murder or Suicide  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belong to James Cameron. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Claire, Natalia, Shane, Clay, Kyle, and Joe belongs to me. Later on, I might put more new characters into this fanfic  
  
~*~  
  
Max and Clay walks out of the building and begins to walk down the long road, "So, why are you friendly to me? Is it because you want to find out, what is my problem?"  
  
"No, because I'm a friend, I never really had that before," that because she spent nine years of her life at Manticore then after the escape, she had to survive in the new world, being different, she did a lot of hiding and being afraid, Max isn't afraid at the moment, because she doubt, that Manticore will come to Montana, but she could be wrong, sooner or later, she has to leave and find somewhere else safe, if she sticks around here too long, Manticore will have an easy time finding her.  
  
He looks at her, "Really? Sounds like you're a major outcast or something, you're like me"  
  
"In what way?"  
  
"Never mind that part" he sees the coffee shop ahead, "Ah, let's get a coffee now? Shall we?"  
  
"Sure" She follows him, as he runs a bit faster, she runs after him, she is wondering, what is the rush? He walks into the coffee shop and hurries up to the coffee and orders two medium regular coffee, he hands the person the cash and runs out and he hands her the coffee, "Clay, what is the rush?"  
  
"I can't tell you"  
  
"Clay, your scaring me, tell me what it is, you can tell me anything," she feels really scared, especially toward to Clay, something is bothering him, but he doesn't want to talk about it, but she needs to know, because the more he is acting weird, the more its scaring her. At the moment, she could tell whatever this is bothering him, he might be suicidal.  
  
"Fine, promise you won't tell anyone"  
  
"I promise, tell me, what it is?"  
  
"My parents...were murdered..."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I was the only child survived..and this crazed guy..it begins with the letter S.did this weird stuff, like you will see on sci-fi movies.....and..it gave me the power to heal other people and that is why people are making fun of me"  
  
"To the power to heal?" said Max sarcastically  
  
"Yeah, some kid, back at preschool, saw my healing powers and start to make stories and everyone starts to believe him, that is how this rumor spread, and many people twisted the rumors and this is happening into reality, now people won't accept what is different, like me"  
  
She sorta believes him, but not sure, "Show me" so she can really believe this kid, just incase he not a nut case.  
  
"I need to see a wound" Max cuts her hand, with her sharp figure nails and he hovers his hands over it and Max sees a bright glow and she could actual see its actually healing her wound, "amazing huh?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"I kind of felt better" he looks at her, "Thanks"  
  
"Your welcome, I sorta agree, how people treat other people because they are different"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah" she feels comfortable enough to tell him, that she is a genetically engineered super soldier and he is almost like her, but except he only has the power to heal the wound and probably the sick as well, he is almost a angel and Max is probably a guardian angel, because she can help guard the victim and battle the evil, "I'm different too"  
  
"Really? And magick powers you can do?"  
  
"Not magick powers or healing powers, I'm quite different"  
  
"How different?"  
  
"Very different from you and the rest of the human world" she pauses for a slight moment, "This is the first time, I ever to tell someone about this, sometimes I wish I can tell someone about myself, but afraid what will might happen and you know the rumors will spread and it won't be good especially to me and my 11 brothers and sisters"  
  
"There are more like you?" "Yes and more back where I was raised for the nine years of my life" she takes a deep breath for a moment, "Let talk somewhere, with no one around, because I can't risk the exposure"  
  
"Ok" he looks around, "the dump" he starts to walk away and Max follows him, few minutes they reach the dump.  
  
"Ok, don't freak out, I can image you are probably say something like cool or whatever" she takes a deep breath again.  
  
"This is hard for you to talk about?"  
  
"Sort of" she takes a big breath and then she looks at Clay, "Don't get nervous Max" she said to herself, "Ok, I'm ready, I think, Clay, I'm genetically engineered super soldier with the recombination of Feline DNA, giving me special ablities, that felines usually have"  
  
"Cool" he is interested, about Max, "So what ablities or stuff you get from the feline DNA?"  
  
"Flash-like speed, camera like eyesight, photographic memory, super human strength, tolerance for cold, can hold breathe for 4+ minutes, enhanced hearing"  
  
"Cool"  
  
"Also I need to talk about my past"  
  
For many hours Max has been talking Clay about her past and how she tries to survive in the world, to be ordinary girl trying to make a living, even though she is half human and half kind of a mutant and she is running from these people that were using her and her brothers and sisters. She kind of feels good, telling someone, without hiding in what she is. Clay is also a type of person that won't tell anyone about anything, that is a good thing about Clay, he is a secretive person and a good person to trust.  
  
Also Max and Clay are talking about other stuff like what they were into and Max left out being a cat burglar, that is a not a good thing to talk about, because that is a crime Max committed almost every night.  
  
Around 9pm, they ended their large conversation, "Wow that was long"  
  
"Yeah" said Max, "Let's walk home now, my foster parents probably called the cops onto me"  
  
"Yeah, let's get going"  
  
They leave the dump and they start to walk down the road, Shane walks out of a McDonald's and he sees the two, he glares at Clay, evilly. He takes out his cell phone out, "Guys come here" he hangs up and he watches them carefully, especially towards Clay.  
  
"I like you," said Clay, Max stops walking and looks at him, "A lot, have you have this feeling as well?"  
  
"I'm not so sure," Max doesn't have the feeling for love, not a the moment, when she hanging is hanging around with her foster family to family trips or whatever, or visit grandmother's house, she sees a lot of 'stuff' going around, she never this kind of feeling before, due to being at Manticore, "What is love?"  
  
"Love is, is someone you like and cared for"  
  
"Yeah," said Shane behind him, with a couple of guys around him, "Not really though, Clay get away from my woman"  
  
"Leave Clay alone," said Max, as she turns around sharply, "If you want to get to Clay, you gotta go through me first," as she puts into her fighting stance.  
  
"We gotta go through you first? Haha, cute, real cute," said Shane, he walks closer toward Max, "Sorry, I'm not suppose to hit girls, cause that is a major abuse towards woman, oh what the heck" He went for a punch at Max and she grabs his hand and she uses her other hand, and she turns it into a fist and she upper cut him in the jaw, he falls to the ground, with now a bloody mouth, he touches is mouth and looks at the blood on his figures, "You quite have a nice punch"  
  
His friends helps him up and one of them, looks at Clay in the eyes, as Clay is cheering for Max, "Let's get him" Clay nods and he starts to run down the road. Max turns around sharply and starts to run with him. They gang member's starts to chase Max and Clay down the street, "We will get Clay and you get the girl"  
  
"I will give Max a piece of my mind," as Shane is running down the street  
  
Max wishes she can use her flash-like speed, but she can't, she can't risk the exposure and that she is somewhat different from you and me. Clay takes a sharp corner, so does Max and they are unaware this is a dead in, till now. Max looks around, so does Clay, "Were trap, what do we do Max?"  
  
"Hold on, stay by me" Clay walks over to Max and he stays at her, "We need to give these punks a lesson, especially Shane"  
  
Shane and the gang members turn the corner and they see Clay and Max, "You can run, but you can't hide" Couple of the gang members takes out guns out of their pockets, Max stares at the object and she starts to have a flash- back, during the night of the escape, she sees Eva, holding and aiming the gun and then gets killed by Lydecker. The flash-back ends very quickly. Shane is now closer to Max, "Looks like someone is spacing out, or trippin" Max backs up and she doesn't see Clay.  
  
"What did you do to Clay?"  
  
"Nothing," as he walks a bit closer towards Max, "He is not your concern anymore"  
  
"Where is he?" in now a demanded tone of voice, "If you don't tell me what you did to him, I will do something really bad to you"  
  
"Where's Clay?" He turns around and looks at his fellow gang member's surrounding a body onto the ground, "There he is, sleeping like a baby" Max rushes over to him, Clay is ok.  
  
"Max?" as he sits up, "We need to get outta here"  
  
"Good plan" She helps him up, but they still have a problem, they need to get Shane out of the way and his little punky friends.  
  
"Wrong plan" Shane walks behind her and he grabs her, "Get Clay" The other gang members grabs Clay by the arms and start to twist it. Max has enough strength to get him off her back, but she is afraid, then again, Clay life is somewhat on the line. Max bends down and Shane falls off of her and he lands onto the ground really hard. Max puts her foot onto his chest, "Feisty"  
  
"Get outta here, especially your buddies, and leave Clay alone"  
  
"Yea! You say it Max!" cheered Clay, as he is struggling, trying to break free, from the grip of Shane's friends.  
  
"If you don't, I will hurt you seriously"  
  
"I wouldn't mind that" Max presses her foot down a little harder, making it difficult for him to breathe, "I can take you out like a light, but I can't kill, but I can kick your sorry butt and knock you out"  
  
Shane is having a somewhat hard time breathing, "Mercy!"  
  
Max releases him and she kicks him in the side, but not hard enough, "Enough or you want more?"  
  
"No more," Shane looks at his gang members, "Release Clay" They nod and they release Clay.  
  
Clay runs over to Max, "Let's go" Max nods and the two takes off and runs down the road, Max and Clay walks into an alley and stops walking, "You saved my life"  
  
"No problem, its not over, yet, Shane is giving us a 10 second head start, which is not good, get onto my back and don't let go" He goes behind Max, and she giving him some kind of a piggy back ride and she backs up and begins to use her flash-like like speed down the alley, zigging and zagging down the tight corners and small spaces. She jumps and leaps over trash cans and finally they disappeared from the night.  
  
Shane gets up, "Let's get them" They nod and they leave the dead end and sees the area quiet, "What the heck?" They look around, they don't see anyone in sight, its pure quiet, and "You gotta away Max and Clay! Next time when we meet you won't be so lucky!" as he yelled.  
  
****  
  
Max stops running and Clay gets off her back, Clay walks up to his house, "Thanks Max" He walks up to the front steps of his house. He opens the front door and went inside.  
  
Max walks away from the house and she heads back to her place, 10 minutes later she reached her house and she walks into her house, her foster mother and father is sitting on the couch, waiting for Max to come home. Joe and Kyle are standing on the opposite side of the room.  
  
"Max where were you? You were gone for almost 10 hours!" cried her foster mother, "What were you doing? Drinking? Smoking? Doing drugs?"  
  
"None," she pauses for a moment, "I was walking Clay home, we stopped to get a coffee and begin to talk, for a couple of hours and we had a run in with Shane is his rat pack"  
  
"What did Shane did to you?" said Kyle  
  
"Yeah," said Joe  
  
"He tried to hit me"  
  
"He what!?" said her foster father, "Are you hurt?"  
  
"I block the punch and I used self defense onto him, I had no choice"  
  
"You could of run," said Kyle  
  
They stop talking and the phone rings, who would call here at this place, at this time of day; her foster mother picks it up, "Hello?" She covers her mouth and she looks at everyone.  
  
"Mom, what is it?" said Joe  
  
"It's Clay," as she had difficult saying it. Max froze for a moment; she senses something must of happen at Clay's house. Many question begins fill inside of her head, "He's been found dead, the cops made the enactment, he committed suicide"  
  
"Max, oh man," said Joe, he walks closer towards her, she backs up.  
  
"Don't" tears is coming out of her eyes, she lost someone, someone she cared and liked. She lost a friend, something that she never really had before. She knows he didn't committed suicide, he didn't look suicidal, when Max was hanging around with him. Also he didn't kill himself, it was murder, someone murdered him, now she gonna go and find the killer, first person she is going to hunt is Shane, Max could care less about exposure at the moment, because someone took away a special person away from Max and Max is not in a good mood at the moment.  
  
(Chapter 4 coming up soon) 


	4. The Hunt

The Hunt  
  
Disclaimer: Dark Angel cast and crew belong to James Cameron and Fox. I own nothing from them. I just write fanfics for a living and for my entertainment.  
  
A/N: The character Clay, Joe, Kyle, Claire, Natalia, and Shane belongs me. I may put new characters into the fic later. Also thanks for the reviews so far for this, fic, also Max's foster mother will be around 40 years old not 30 years old  
  
~*~  
  
Max sense this wasn't suicide, it was murder, she quickly assumes it was Shane and his posse, well Max is going to find out if it was really Shane, she made a fist with her left had and she squeezes it hard and then she releases it, "I'm going out"  
  
"Where?" said her foster father  
  
"To think, like remembering memories about Clay"  
  
"Oh ok," said her foster mother  
  
Max walks away from her foster parents and foster brothers, she opens the front door and she walks out. She starts to walk down the street, looking for Shane and his little gang, because Max will beat him up and ask him, if he murdered Shane, if he did, Shane will never forget this day, that she will beat the living daylights out of him and she will be a very vicious transgenic, yes she will.  
  
Max walks up the street and she takes a corner, she looks at Clay's house, and she notices cops are talking to neighbors about Clay, if there were any problems with Clay, some of the neighbors said he was suicidal, but Max, thought he was suicidal, then not anymore, maybe Max became friends with him, like this was special to him and probably changed his mind, not to kill himself. Someone murdered him, it can be anyone and it might be Shane. She quickly ducked behind the bushes and she notices two paramedics coming out of the house, carrying a stretcher, on the stretcher, is Clay, under the white sheet, blood is on the sheets, she covers her mouth, like in horror, like this is MURDER not suicide. She starts to use her enhanced hearing, to hear the officers' conversation.  
  
"Cause of death, suicide"  
  
"Suicide weapon?" said the detective  
  
"A pistol, we found his figure prints on the weapon"  
  
Max quickly stops used her enhanced hearing and she feels sick to her stomach, she starts to think, what Manticore taught her, even though she depises Manticore, she thinks a bit more and then notices, someone made him unconscious, the killer had plastic gloves on, so they won't trace the killer, the killer took Clay's hands, like making him grab the gun and then shoot himself. BINGO! It was murder, boy, Max is so good!  
  
She walks out of the bushes and she runs into someone's backyard and she starts to use her flash-like speed and she leaps over the fence and she continues to do that, as each yard she enters. She exits the last yard and she automatic stops running. She looks at the speeding and passing cars, she carefully looks at the other vehicles and she starts to run in the middle of the street, dodging the other speeding vehicles.  
  
She runs into a pay phone and she starts to flip through the address book, searching the name Fillmore, finally she finds the last name, and she quickly memorizes the address by using her photographic memory. She flips the last page of the address book, a picture of a map, like to find the streets, she also quickly memorizes the map and she close the address books and she walks out of the pay phone, she looks at the street name and she starts to remember the map, she nods and she now knows where to go. She starts to run and she quickly takes a sharp corner and she starts to flash- like speed down the street, she uses it only when there are no vehicles or pedestrians are around. She stops using her flash-like speed and she starts to use normal running.  
  
***  
  
Shane walks into his room, with a cell phone in his hand, "Hey Brent" as he starts to speak to his friend on the phone, he turns his back for a couple of seconds, "Dude, have you see Natalia today? Man, she so fine looking"  
  
Max dove through the open window, she is quiet as a mouse and she grins at him, "Hello" as she said it very cold and dark. Shane turns around and he sees her, he starts to think, how she entered the room, of course, the window, "I think we need to chat"  
  
(Next chapter is coming up soon!) 


End file.
